Brain Drain/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Kowalski: Eggs... are... egg shaped! Mhahaha, that's funny. ---- Kowalski: If only there was a way to boost my brain power from super-genius to super-mega-genius! (Huge explosion sound offscreen follows) Private: Gosh Kowalski, I already think your brain power's tip-top! Kowalski: You also think there's a little man in the fridge who turns the light on and off. Private: And one day I'll catch him! Kowalski:'No, my brain must be better! And it will be! I will be the -DAY! GAH! ''(Falls into the HQ) OW! '''Skipper: Not off to a great start. ---- Skipper: Ooooh, looks like Alice got herself some heavy artillery. Nice. (a single fish drops into bowl) Rico: Huh? Private: That's not all, is it? Skipper: She can't expect us to share just one fish! (Rico eats the fish, and Skipper glares at him) Skipper: Did you miss the word share? ---- Skipper: Something's gone horribly wrong with Kowalski's brain. Private, until we resolve this, you're my new options guy. Rico: Aw... Private: Yay! Skipper: Now, how do we fix Kowalski? Options! Private: Oh, ah, um... Ask Kowalski? Skipper: Rico! You're my new options man! How do we fix Kowalski? Rico: Bing! (hefts a croquet mallet) ---- Skipper: It's that blasted feed system! Squeezing the ever-loving life out of us! I'm wasting away to nothing! (Skipper juggles his large belly) Private: Well now, Skipper, not quite! I mean, you've still got quite a bit of spare tire, don't you! And some more on top of... (sees Skipper's glare) Gosh you're thin... ---- Kowalski: Yay, a mission- HELP! I forgot... how to swim! Private: You're an aquatic bird, Kowalski! Kowalski: I'm a beaver?! ---- Skipper: I want a bungle-free operation. Kowalski! You're on line duty! I want you to follow this line, and don't stop until you reach the end. (points at a large red circle Rico has painted in the habitat) ---- Kowalski: (being hit by fish) HELP! I forgot- how to swim- in fish! ---- Kowalski: I like peanuts, and I like butter, but I do not like peanutbutter... (breaks fourth wall with creepy grin of idiocy) WEIRD! ---- (Huge explosion followed by Kowalski blasting out of the HQ) Kowalski: Ahhhhhhh! Urgh! (lands smack down on the Penguin Habitat) Private: Kowalski are you okay? Kowalski: cough* Yeah, I'm fine, but my cold fusion beverage chiller is about to obliterate every living creature within a 5-mile radius! Skipper: 'Splendid. Another one of your inventions endangers us all. Rico, terminate Kowalski's latest disaster. ''(Rico regurgitates a bazooka and goes into the HQ) --- '''Skipper: Let's concentrate on what we can face. Starting with our grub situation. Operation: Fish Fry is a- How did you even manage that?! (screen zooms out, showing Kowalski with a plunger on his face) Kowalski: Can't hear you! Toilet stick on face! --- Private: Deploying thumb tacks! (tries to empty the thumb tack box but nothing came out) Um, anyone seen the thumb tacks? Rico:'''Um, hey. '''Kowalski: Hm? (Rico points at Kowalski's booty, showing the thumb tacks) Kowalski: Oh. DOWOWOWOWOW! (smacks into building wall) RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes